hanami_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amemiya Katsumi
Amemiya Katsumi (雨宮 克己) is an actor from HANAMI company, and a member of Dusk Troupe. Official character introduction "A mild-mannered, timid young man; though plenty talented in acting, he's has a very submissive personality and avoids pretty much anyone and everyone." Appearance Katsumi is a short young man with purple eyes and has slightly long white hair, a part of which he ties in a braid tucked behind his ear. Personality Timid, shy and soft spoken, Katsumi keeps to himself and is rather quiet. He gets flustered easily, and has difficulties socializing, struggling to keep up with conversations. He is quite protective of his personal space as well, and is uncomfortable with skinship. Katsumi puts a lot of effort into trying to open up, but his lack of confidence and self esteem make it very difficult for him, especially while doing it on his own. Though plenty kind and meaning well, he doesn't trust his own decisions, staying in the shadows of others, and has a submissive personality, so confrontations and arguments aren't exactly his forte. History gee, Relationships Sunset Sakurai Kei: Katsumi looks up to Kei as both a leader and his senior, calling him 'Sakurai-senpai' and considering him a reliable adult figure. Ishikawa Fubuki: Katsumi is very nervous around Fubuki, mainly due to their first meeting where he accidentally called him Gerard-san. He doesn't dislike Fubuki, however. Dusk Shiratori Ren: Katsumi is on... mutual terms with Ren. They don't really talk, as Katsumi actively avoids him, but Katsumi doesn't express any dislike towards Ren, similar to his relationship with Fubuki. Nekomiya Ryouhei: "..." "..." "..." "..." "..." Kurosawa Kazuna: "............................................." "... do you still want your cranberry juice, kurosawa-san?" Fujisaki Haruto: hjjggjjgghggfmfnngngngmvnvgjvnvfggkfkgkgfnccmndflgldjfg fnmggfffngfjfkjf jfffjfjddkksskkwkwkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwwkwkwkkwkqqq q q gg g g g g g g g gg g g g g g ggg g g g g gg g g Fujiwara Sochi: Katsumi doesn't like Sochi. Sunrise Hozumi Kosuke: Having been Kosuke's tutor for a few years now, Katsumi gets along quite well with him, calling him "Ko" and often spoiling him. GODza Hasegawa Kanade: Katsumi doesn't seem to have much of a bond with Kanade. He's notably more quiet around him and very hesitantly calls him "Hasegawa-san", more intimidated than anything. Watanabe Vivi: Katsumi opened up to Vivi pretty quickly, not at all minding that she came from GODza and treating her like a little sister. Other Furuichi Takumi: One of Katsumi's childhood friends; though their first meeting in quite some years was a bit awkward (on Katsumi's side), he warmed up to Takumi again and not so long after reverted into his old habits with the latter again, calling him "Takuchi" and playfully teasing him, as well as dragging him out of his room to do accounting with Vivi. Sakoda Akira: Another one of his childhood friends; though not as close with Akira as he is with Takumi, Katsumi is still pretty comfortable around them and likes talking with Akira. Describes them as "a radiant bundle of positivity". Trivia * Katsumi is roommates with Kurosawa Kazuna, and their room number is 202 * Katsumi's Twitter account is @dusk_amekatsu * His favorite food is blueberries, while his least favorite is celery * He is very fond of bunnies, and loses any and all composure around them * Tends to take things too literally, such as with romance and, more notably, internet slang and memes ** He often uses reaction pictures and words such as "YEET" and "wig" in a wrong or questionable context * Fidgets with things whenever he's nervous, which are usually his hair or his clothes * Katsumi strongly dislikes horror, and is bad at dealing with jumpscares Category:HANAMI Category:Dusk